Nami's Story: A Torchwood FanFiction
by Noswaith
Summary: The Torchwood Team has another case on their hands. This time, a pixie-like girl has fallen through the rift to Earth. How will the team cope with having her around?


**Nami's Story: A Torchwood Fanfiction**

Chapter One: Her Arrival

Saturday morning. What could be better than a Saturday morning? Plenty, when you had to go into work at ridiculous hours of the morning just to catch some bloody Weevil. For the Torchwood team, life was very unpredictable. As was their leader, Jack. None of them really knew exactly who he was, but they worked for him anyway. Strange, really.

Gwen sighed as she shrank back into her chair, taking a long sip of the coffee that Ianto had delivered to her desk a few moments ago. The liquid warmed up her insides and made her feel better for a few seconds, but that was about it. She was tired, but she struggled on. Night shifts were difficult to cope with. Especially when there was lots of research to do.

Jack's sudden arrival from his office made her jump, almost spilling the remainder of coffee in her cup all down her jacket. Placing the cup down, she turned her head towards him, wondering what was going on. Rift activity? It appeared so. Before she knew it, she was up and making her way to the scene with the rest of the team. Strangely enough, this creature was right above them, by the Water Tower. To be honest, she didn't know what to expect. Apparently, this thing was too small to be a Weevil. A Hoix maybe? But then again, it also appeared to be too lithe to be a Hoix. What was it then?

Gwen was to find out very soon. The thing was a young girl, very short, only about three foot in height. Long black hair, neon green eyes, sporting a short black dress that puffed out at the knees. And, oddly enough, large butterfly wings and a pair of yellow antennae.

* * *

Jack stood in absolute shock, gun at the ready but not yet to be fired. He'd never seen a creature like her. A fairy? Pixie maybe? Whatever she was, he had to find out why she was here.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood Three. Identify yourself." He demanded, eyes locked on the child in front of him. The pixie type girl narrowed her eyes, seeming to be sitting in the lotus position. She was completely still, until her head turned up towards the sky and her body glowed in a pulsing dark energy. Her form then seemed to grow larger, her hair turning to fur, hands and feet turning to paws. Shapeshifting. Into an overgrown wolf, it seemed. Before Jack had a chance to react, the girl (wolf, more like) was already sprinting away at high speed.

"You got a tranquilizer on you?" Owen asked from somewhere in the group, giving a chuckle to show he wasn't being entirely serious.

"She's not dangerous. She's scared," Jack retorted, lowering his gun and looking around briefly.

"How do you know that? She could already be out there chewing someone's legs off," Owen answered smartly, receiving an unimpressed glare from the captain.

"All we gotta do is find her. And that shouldn't be so hard."

Oh really? After about fifty minutes of searching, the wolf was found, now a girl once more. Jack wasn't too keen on scaring her off again, so he made himself known before getting near her.

"Looks like we found you again," He chuckled, making her jump and back up against the nearest wall as far as she could go.

"Who are you?" She answered in a naturally childish voice, appearing to be clutching something to her chest. It looked like some sort of black teddy bear, ragged and worn out. She definitely was a child.

"More importantly, little lady, who are you? Where are you from?"

"I'm... Nami. From.. From... Rai'kuru."

"Alright then Nami. How did you get here?"

"I fell.. I kept falling.. Mommy said I'd be safe..."

"How old are you, Nami?" Jack knew that the team around him were still tense, still holding their guns, still ready to shoot. He turned his head for a second and asked them quickly to lower them, not wanting to frighten her even more.

"Mommy said I'm six in Earth years. Is this Earth?"

"Yes it is. Come with us, we'll help you." Wrong answer. This only made Nami more tense, and she began to slowly shift away from Jack, eyes wide with fear.

"I don't want to. I want to go home." She whined, turning so her back was facing the whole team. Jack reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, but this only made her worse. The poor girl turned and shot her arm out, scratching his own arm with claw-like nails through his long coat. This left a sizable gash in both his coat and his arm, unfortunately.

"Not so sure about her being harmless now, are we, Jack?" Owen piped up smugly, folding his arms across his chest as he watched them. Gwen was right. Owen really could be an arrogant shit at times.


End file.
